Bloom's Bloody Lord
by Godofwar99
Summary: I decided to add a new romance and fanfic of the Winx. This is when Bloom actually follows the path of a dark magic user but comes to see him and some others as not evil. She also learns of her parents differently, as opposed to season 3, but will have most of Season 3 in it. I don't own Winx I own Dracul


After a long and cruel in fight with the Trix, the Winx Fairies decided to take it easy for a long while. The Trix were defeated along with Darkar, saving the magic dimensions and Bloom from being turned evil for good as the Dark Phoenix's pet. Needing some rest, decided to rest back home in Gardenia, back on Earth. However, unknown to the girls, a new evil was rising, but wasn't like their previous foe. This one had an origin that's just as dark and might be the girls' down fall.

It was night time for Earth as Bloom just got home from the park, her hair was sweaty from using her bike, Vanessa and Mike gave her before becoming a fairy. She loved seeing her old home, the sights the people, her old friends and the feeling of being home. Bloom entered her room, still a mess from before. The fairy of the dragon fire was in a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also wears a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink lace. Her small rabbit friend hopped in by her feet as she laid out in her bed. It was around eight at night as Bloom felt too exhausted to even get something to eat, but decided to get some sleep instead. The orange headed fairy sleeper sound as her rabbit friend decided to by his loving owner and sleep by her belly, warming up that exposed spot. The two friends slept great for hours, but at midnight, that all changed, for the worse.

The room got darker and darker as the shadows seemed to leach off the walls and floors to the center of the room, forming a figure, sort of human like from the features. But what was most threatening was the aura of power it gave off; Bloom detected this power as she woke up abruptly and saw the figure clearly. It was a young man about her age or older, had long black hair, pale skin like the moon, glowing red eyes, had sharp nails like claws, was dressed in a rugged black shirt, not a modern one but from a different era, had on grey pants with a large silver buckle with a skull that had fangs and shadows emitting from it. He wore on his feet boots that went to this shins as he moved forward to Bloom; the fairy panic as she saw him smile and saw a pair of fangs….a vampire.

The master of the night walked to Bloom but she was able to retaliate, she fired a beam of fire but the stranger only used his hand to deflect it. Bloom was shocked to see someone deflect her attack as if it was nothing. Kiko got up and used his front paws to give a fighting signal, but the vampire looked down at the rodent as the little guy passed out from the fear he felt. Unknown to Bloom, she felt a pair of restraints form around her. These restraints were black chains that gave off a dark aura as they wrapped around Bloom's ankles, wrists as the fairy was caught. She struggled for a while as the vampire said, his voice sounding so young yet adult like, "Struggle all you want… it won't work. My chains relinquish strength and magic, making you powerless." Hearing this made Bloom angry as her blue eyes were filled with rage. She yelled, "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" The vampire looked to her as he cupped her face with his pale hands. To Bloom, his hands were cold and the sharp nails pinched a bit as they squeezed her cheeks. The vampire soon spoke, "I am Lord Dracul, to some, I am known as Dracula, or other names." Bloom panicked as she heard him speak; a legendary vampire in her room? She thought of why he was there, why now. Dracul spoke, "I understand you've just got out of a fight with Darkar… nice job, though considering it was your friends. As for how I know this, my devil eyes see through evil and luckily, some witches were nearby. As for why I'm here, you'll see my fire-flower." He looked her in the eyes as he sat on her bed. Bloom panicked as she heard of vampires suckling blood and turning people to their slaves, she grew very afraid.

As the vampire sat down, he looked at Bloom, "Let me explain a bit about myself, before we get to business. See, centuries ago, I was once a lord in Europe, a warrior, love by his fellow countrymen. My kingdom was under siege from incoming invaders and among them, magic users, from other worlds: Solaria, Magix and others who came to this world at the time. I wanted to defend my people, we fought but the battles were tough to all of us. My people… felt the urge to give up to these people, surrender all that was built up and made. It sickened me… I decided to fight fire with fire. I searched the old books of my castle to find something that would help… there lived a witch in the mountains of the country, she had what'd I'd need to win. I searched to find, not one… but three of them. These hideous hags appeared to me, calling themselves… the Ancestral Witches… I'm not sure why but they took an interest in me. I was left with a deal, drink the potion of power, used to make me powerful enough to stop these invaders, but risk the effects. I had no choice, my people needed to be helped." He stopped to see Bloom still interested in the story and so much that she stopped struggling and listened in as she had something in her eyes, pity or sympathy? Dracul continued, "When drinking that potion, I felt immense pain from that drink as I transformed… into this…monster!" he shouted as his dark aura appeared and frightened Bloom. Dracul calmed down then said. "I became a master of darkness; the shadows was mine to command, beasts of the night followed my will, in had the strength to lift boulders, speed faster than any animal, able to transform into anything I desire. With these, I also learned something called Blood Magic, able to use my own blood to fight or use more than that. I used this to fight the invaders and used my new abilities to gain new powers from the wizards and fairies that meant harm. I gain powers over ice, fire, lightning, poison and other abilities, but by drinking their blood. I soon regretted my decision as my people turned on me, and news spread through the magic dimensions, I became Dracula, son of the devil or dragon, depending. I swore revenge on the witches but they left… gone from this world. I spent centuries hunting them down from Earth to the far worlds. My name spread more as I searched and searched. However, my name soon inspired darkness in the worlds as witches and monsters swore to me, seeing me as a god. Why am I telling you?" He took her warm hands as he said, "Bloom, princess of Domino, I am in need of your help, help me and I can with you." Bloom's eyes widened as she said, "But what is it though?"

The story reached Bloom's heart, she felt sympathy for the former man. Wanting to save his people, something Bloom does with her friends and for the home she once had. Going to lengths to complete such a task, seemed the two had a common interest, but now she wondered why he needed her. Dracul looked at her and said, "I'm close to those witches, the ones who wronged me. I need your help and power. For I know what they did to you… long ago." Bloom's eyes widened as sweat trickled down her face. "What… what did they do?" Dracul looked to her and explained, "It's you hold the powerful Dragon Flame, one that gave birth to magic, the witches sought to claim this for themselves. Domino, your home was blessed with it and the royal family guarded it with their lives. The witches destroyed your home world… to claim the magic. Your parents sought to protect it and you. They sent both to Earth, keeping them safe, keeping you safe. Now the witches are aware of you. I know this since I've been trying to locate and kill those witches. But time and time again, they've alluded me those hags! I was there when your world fell to the witches...and to their son." Bloom looked to him, "Son?" she asked wondering why three witches have a son and who the poor guy was who did a witch. Dracul said, "Another story for the bastard. Now, than… Darkar was creator of the witches, making him their father. But there's one thing, Bloom, Darkar is still alive since he was created like the Dragon, two side can't exist without the other. He's alive but weak. The witches will revive him and find their son as the while family will be after you and your friends. But… we can stop them."

So much was going through Bloom's head as she heard this, her family defeated and wronged by some witches and the guy who made her evil… she couldn't take it all. But yet… could it be the truth? Was this vampire just teasing her or leading her down the same path of darkness? Bloom looked to Dracul, her blue eyes filled with curiosity, "Say I help you… what then? I thank you for the info on my world but I don't know it to be true…. Say I help… what will I get or you?" Dracul gave a smile that made Bloom blush, "I get revenge on the bitches who wronged me and make them suffer, you get to save your world and parents when the witches are done for and save the world's before bringing destruction. Now than, will you help? If not… you can stay here, on Earth as a target waiting to be killed or taken. Or worse become another plaything." Dracul snapped his fingers as the black chains were gone, disappeared as Bloom was free. She still sat there and adjusted her wrists as she wondered… what could be worse: helping a vampire or big taken by Darkar and his family? Decisions, decisions… Bloom soon sighed as she said, "I'll help you… Dracul." The vampire smiled as he kissed her cheek. The cold lips made Bloom get a chill as she soon blushed. The old king said, "Thanks… now than… mind if ask you something?" The fairy looked at him curiously as he asked, "Do you want to become…a dark follower?"


End file.
